Study Date
by Mister Inconsistent
Summary: Dawn is having trouble with a test, and Ash isn't helping by distracting her! Sort of sequel to 'The Problem with Apples'.


**Hey everyone! I'll try and be more active on this site for those that still remember me!**

**To get back into the knack of writing, I decided to start with this oneshot, please tell me what you think!**

**As I said in the description, this can be seen as a sort of sequel to 'The Problem with Apples' - probably like 10 years after that, so if you want to check that out too!**

Dawn Berlitz leant back in the shade against the Oak tree, the yellowed pages of her book warming under the bright afternoon sun. She kicked off her boots to curl her toes in the lush, cool grass and sighed happily – it was too nice a day to study inside.

For a few content moments she was lost in a sunny, blissful daze, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

With a scream, Dawn dropped her book onto her lap and instinctively reached for a Pokeball, kept safely on a belt around her waist. She was on the brink of attacking her assailant with a rather powerful discharge, when a deep and cheerful laugh bought her back to her senses.

"Ash!" She cried, swiping up her textbook and giving the ebony-haired boy a good, hard wack on the head with it. "Arceus, you scared the life out of me! Don't. Do. That!" With every anger-laced word, she hit him again.

With another laugh, Ash Ketchum pushed away Dawn's weapon and grinned at her; though uninvited, he still took the liberty to take a seat in the tree roots next to Dawn, maybe a little too closely. "How could I not? You looked so lonely, I thought I might come over here and cheer you up with my company." He winked, and the effect was almost instant with Dawn, as her cheeks flooded with heat.

"Well," She said bluntly, turning away her head, "That's still no excuse. And besides, I'm trying to study. With you around, it's obvious I won't get any work done."

"Why do you think I came?" He closed his eyes and stretched out his legs beside Dawn, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders (oblivious to the fact that now Dawn's cheeks were a similar colour to the top half of a pokeball). "Isn't it a nice day?" He asked, opening one eye to look up at the girl.

Dawn stared down at him disapprovingly – not that she minded his presence (in fact you could say she rather enjoyed it) but how was she ever supposed to get any work done now? "Yes, it is. But maybe we could do this later; I'm never going to get anything done with you hanging around!"

"What are you doing?"

"Studying!"

At this, Ash sat up and peered over Dawn's arm to get a glimpse of the pages. "What are you studying? I can help you!"

Dawn raised a blue eyebrow at him, trying to conceal the amusement in her smile. Though Ash was a natural when it came to battling Pokemon, he was not such a genius when it came to many of his academic classes.

Ash decided to ignore the look she was giving him. "So, tell me what you're studying." He moved his face a little closer and grinned. "Is it kissing? Because I could easily get an A in that."

Before Dawn had a chance to respond, Ash cupped his hands around the bluenette's flaming cheeks and leant in towards her, aiming to capture her lips before she moved away – not that he was expecting her to pull away, though.

"Ash!" Dawn giggled, just as said boy's lips hit something hard and cool. He opened his eyes to see the words '_Advanced Guide to Pokemon Breeding' _staring at him in the face in bright, bold letters; Dawn had managed to intervene with her textbook just before Ash had reached her.

Ash pulled a face. "I'm sure your book on Breeding likes me very much, but I wasn't really aiming for it."

Dawn smiled, still blushing madly, and gathered up her things. "Maybe another time." She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "A time when I'm _not _trying to work?"

"But you're always working!" he whined, jumping up to accompany her. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not working now, am I?"

Ash grinned. "Best study date ever, right?"

Dawn rolled her eyes. "Right."


End file.
